The field of the invention pertains to systems, devices, and methods for enhancing the visual perception of a viewer in a two-dimensional image, which includes enhancement of the viewer's perception of depth and clarity in a two-dimensional image. This field of invention is distinct from that of Garcia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,832: synthesized stereoscopic imaging from two-dimensional images. Garcia adequately discusses the utility and merits of simulation of 3D video from two-dimensional video sources. The field of the present invention is also distinct from that of Ashbey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,642: stereoscopic imaging with interlaced video through a lenticular decoder screen. Ashbey also discusses derivation of stereoscopic effects from a “monoscopic” source by simultaneously displaying successive frames of a motion picture with lateral displacement through his system.
The use of the terms “two-dimensional”, “monoscopic”, and “monocular” have been used in the prior art to distinguish the viewing of single images from that which is “stereoscopic”—the quality of vision with which a human viewer with two normal eyes and the ability for stereopsis sees a scene in physical (three-dimensional) space with objects at varying distances from the viewer. However, some clarification of these terms is necessary. The term “two-dimensional” as an adjective for the term “image” does not mean that the image does not represent a three-dimensional scene, i.e. a scene with visual cues for depth related to objects and surfaces at varying distances within the perspective of the scene. The term “three-dimensional” or “3D” as applied to an image does not necessarily mean that it is stereoscopic, but may also mean that it is an image displayed on a two-dimensional surface, flat or curved, and/or which may be manipulated so that the objects represented therein are viewable at different angles, either by rotation of the object or the variation in the angle of view with an apparent change in position of the viewer. The term “monocular”, which literally means “having only one eye” or “with one eye” (in contrast with “binocular”, meaning with two eyes), sometimes used as a synonym for “two-dimensional”, is used to describe an image which appears to be displayed on a two-dimensional surface (as when a physical scene of objects at varying distance from the viewer is viewed with one eye), and is also used in the prior art terms “monocular cues” and “monocular depth cues” to describe certain aspects of a two-dimensional display of a three-dimensional scene which indicate the varying distances and angles of objects with reference to the view represented therein. The term “monoscopic” appears to be used in the prior art as a synonym for “monocular”, particularly in Ashbey, but is not defined as such in common usage.
The subject of “depth perception of images on a television screen” has been discussed in LeMay, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,510, but not the subject of depth perception in other types of two-dimensional images, such as posters, paintings, signs, still photographs, cinema, etc. LeMay uses a window screen type mesh in a device to be worn by a viewer through which a two-dimensional television image is viewed, and creates, according to its inventor, an “illusion”. Unlike LeMay, the present invention, in its preferred embodiments, does not require any type of eye wear or worn device, and provides a natural stereo vision experience in the viewing of two-dimensional images of all kinds, including photographs, posters, drawings and paintings, signs, television and motion pictures, and projected images in general. Also, unlike LeMay, the present invention does not rely upon an “illusion”, but enhances the viewer's perception of depth in the monocular depth cues and perception of clarity in a two-dimensional image.
Also relying on an “illusion” for its attempt to give the “effect of enhanced depth perception” is Shanks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,218, entitled “Border for an Image”, which provides a patterned border for a two-dimensional image claimed to appear closer to the viewer than the two-dimensional image, and to thus suppress “flatness cues in the image” and create an “illusion of depth” in the image. Similar to Shanks in relying on an “illusion” is the “Stereoscopic Enhancement of Pictorial Displays” of Henkes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,581, which provides a “frame” which “obscures and/or confuses, in the mind of the viewer, the location of the transitional area between pictorial information and its surrounding environment”—“by defocusing the edge of the frame”. Unlike Shanks and Henkes, the present invention does not rely upon confusion of spatial location of the two-dimensional image to create an “illusion” of depth at the cost of the focus of the image and the clarity to the viewer, but enhances the viewer's perception of depth in the monocular depth cues without sacrificing the viewer's focus on the image or its location in space.
The present invention should be distinguished from stereographic devices and methods providing stereoscopic vision which require simultaneous or alternated display of two two-dimensional images, still or motion picture, each image being of one of two monocular views, actual or simulated, of a binocular view of a scene, which must be viewed with special viewing glasses or display lens; whereas the present invention involves the display of only one two-dimensional image, still or motion picture, of a single monocular view of a scene.
It is to be noted that the stereo vision provided by the prior art is artificial in appearance as discussed in Garcia. Stereographic devices have been well known for many years, while the principle underlying the present invention, although not yet completely understood, is newly presented in this application.
The present invention should also be distinguished from the well-known effect that is observed with monocular viewing of a two-dimensional image with monocular depth cues against a featureless or flat background without such cues. The same effect can also be observed by monocular viewing of a two-dimensional image at the end of an enclosed space. With such a viewing the monocular depth cues in the two-dimensional image become pronounced, albeit seen with only one eye. Such monocular viewing, however, not only involves the discomfort of viewing with only one eye, but more importantly deprives the viewer of the accommodation reflex which occurs with binocular vision that gives the viewer the ability to accurately focus on the two-dimensional image. The result is that although, with such monocular viewing, the monocular depth cues in the two-dimensional image have an effect greater than if viewed binocularly, the two-dimensional image cannot be seen with the same degree of focus as if seen binocularly. The present invention operates very differently: the viewer's depth perception and perception of clarity in a two-dimensional image is enhanced by inducing a retinal disparity in the viewer that results in a fusion experience. With the present invention the two-dimensional image can be seen binocularly with the accurate focus of the accommodation reflex. Such accurate focus in turn heightens the fusion experience, and thus the enhancement of depth perception and perception of clarity afforded by the present invention.
As previously indicated, the present invention provides enhanced perception of clarity for the viewer in a two-dimensional image. This effect became known from the assertions of many viewer-subjects during the testing of the depth perception enhancement effect: that the two-dimensional images they viewed with the invention were “clearer” than without the system. Such an effect appears to have a basis in the notions of eye dominance and binocular retinal rivalry.
The enhancement of clarity of the present invention should be distinguished from eye wear, lens systems, and surgical procedures for gaining improved focus of images on the retina, which are all well-known. Distinction should also be made between the present invention and eye exercise systems, discussed extensively in Liberman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,892 (along with an informative tract on eye anatomy, function and optics), which are primarily concerned with the improvement of eye tracking, convergence and accommodation.
The classification that applies to this aspect of the invention is generally in U.S. Class 359, “OPTICAL: SYSTEMS AND ELEMENTS”, but the only subclass titles that provide a verbal similarity are 462, “STEROSCOPIC”, and 478, “RELIEF ILLUSION”, the descriptions of neither being applicable to the theory of operability of the present invention. Other classification has been applied to United States patents involving various illusions to effect depth perception enhancement, particularly U.S. Classes 40/427 and 350/144, and International Classes G02B 7/22 and GB02B 27/22. U.S. Class 351, “OPTICAL: EYE EXAMINING, VISION TESTING AND CORRECTION” may also apply. Otherwise, the patent classification system does not contain a classification for the invention in the phenomena employed.